1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power circuits, and more specifically, to power transistor circuits.
2. Related Art
Power transistors play a critical role in supplying electrical power in a controlled manner to an electrical motor. Electrical motors are useful in a variety of applications that can range widely. Examples include appliances, industrial applications, and automotive applications. Providing proper control and protection of the power transistor is important for useful and reliable operation of a motor. Thus, it is not just a matter of providing a power transistor but circuitry that aids in issues relating to protection and control. Protection includes avoiding excessive stress on the transistor. Excessive stress can occur in a variety. Often they occur during at turn-on or turn-off which can occur under more than one condition. For example, losing a ground connection and acquiring a ground connection are events than can affect stresses applied to the power transistor.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements relating to stresses applied to a power transistor.